Puro amor
by n1ckydant3s
Summary: os sentimentos de Setsuna e Sara, passados numa maravilhosa e romãtica tarde de amor para ambos... One-shot


Apenas Setsuna e Sara

Olhando para a janela podia-se ver que a noite se aproximava, pois o pôr-do-sol definhava ao longe, mas isso não importava naquele momento, Sara apenas queria relaxar nos braços do seu amado.

─ Setsuna, meu anjo, meu irmão, meu amante... Eu amo-te!

─ Sara! O que é que fizemos? Desculpa-me! ─ O rapaz por vezes sentia-se aterrorizado com o que a sua irmã pensava, sabia que era errado, mas o desejo era mais forte que ele. Contudo esta sempre levantava uma mão para calar os insanos lábios de Setsuna, pois mais valia calá-lo a ouvir que realmente estavam pecando...

Deprimente, deplorável, pérfida, irresponsável e até humilhante! Era assim que podíamos classificar a relação incestuosa daqueles dois amantes.

Amantes! Se eles se amavam? Oh sim... Como a Lua ao Sol, ou Marte a Vénus, uma dolorosa relação em que uma lágrima de um é o suficiente para duas no outro.

Viviam sozinhos, isolados da família que os profanavam, mas tinham a perfeita consciência que eram pecadores, e que, a cada momento que se amavam, arrancavam mais uma pena às suas asas.

Aquela havia sido uma tarde afectuosa. Ambos folgaram de tarde, encontrando-se no habitual jardim de cerejeiras que separava as suas rotas dos seus trabalhos matinais. Setsuna havia sido o primeiro a chegar, seguida de Sara, a sua amada, que num impulso abraçou-o, envolvendo ambos os braços em torno do pescoço do irmão. Era sim, um simples abraço aos olhos de qualquer um que por lá passasse porém, ambos sabiam que a inocência corrompida os cobria com o pecado, cada vez que se abraçavam, acabando por se inundarem nos lábios um do outro.

Uma inocente mentira, uma perversa mentira, era assim que voltavam para casa: as mãos enlaçadas e um sorriso pecador. Cumprimentavam os vizinhos como simples amantes, subiam as escadas como meros irmãos e acabavam se envolvendo como os pecadores que toda a vida seriam, até que o inferno os queimasse.

O inferno... Ah! Sabiam muito bem que eram esses os seus destinos, pois, deus fazia questão de lhes mostrar que por mais que andassem, que fugissem, negassem, corressem, acabariam sempre nos braços um do outro, se amando, como o único sentimento que alguma vez sentiram um pelo outro, como os pecadores que sempre seriam...

─ Sara. Eu amo-te! ─ Tais palavras quebram-na, matam-na vigorosamente, até que ele a beije e a faça esquecer, porque a magia do amor e do desejo é mais forte que o pecado. Basta os seus lábios se tocarem, sedentos, como se há anos que não se encontravam, que ambos cedem e deixam-se guiar pelo prazer daquele momento. E enquanto os lábios se tocam animadamente, ambos permitem-se a inundar e afogarem-se nos desejos contidos. Já nem precisam de esperar que a noite chegue, pensando que esta os iria esconder como uma máscara. Pois já pecaram demasiado, já aceitaram serem os pecadores, amantes, apaixonados, marido e mulher, se amarem, só não aceitam o "Adeus para sempre".

Loucos apaixonados, porque é que ainda teimam em sofrer de cada vez que repensam no que acabaram de fazer? Sabem que foi perfeito, mas eu atrevo-me a dizer puro, sim puro, porque não?

Neste caso, se cada vez que tenham que alcançar a felicidade, sofrem, então esqueçam o inferno, meus inocentes pecadores! Porque sofrerão até morrerem, porque deus deseja que os seus anjos pecadores apenas sejam felizes. E se para alcançarem a felicidade têm que pecar, então que pequem. Pequem, sofram, mas sejam felizes, porque tanto o inferno como os céus esperam isso de vós.

─ Sara! O que é que fizemos? Desculpa-me. ─ E as mãos puras do seu anjo-da-guarda voltam a calá-lo, fitando-o com um inocente olhar apaixonado e por fim beija-o de novo, com todo o seu amor e pecado.

─ Apenas me amaste! ─ É o que ela apenas sabe responder, pois ele ascende o seu corpo, novamente, sobre o dela, e com o que sobra de desejo volta a amá-la como a sua mulher verdadeira. Já não existe lugar para a preocupação ou mesmo o pecado, pois naqueles segundos, minutos ou mesmo horas em que se entregam ele são somente Setsuna e Sara.


End file.
